


Breaking the Wall

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Grumpy Bucky Barnes, agent reader, gasp there is only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: this one is from @buckstaybucky for @the-ss-horniest-book-club.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 15





	Breaking the Wall

There you and Bucky stood in a semi-bleak hotel room in Slovakia. The two of you got in late after a mix up with your bag on the flight over and just needed to rest before getting your next part of the assignment in the morning but you were greeted with the sight of one bed. No couch, no chance of a rollaway bed. One of you was sleeping on the floor.

After bickering back and forth on who would be on the floor the two of you decided to just suck it up and share the bed. Bucky grumpily placed the pillows in the middle of the bed effectively splitting it in two.

“Now don’t wake up spooning me.” He warned you as he laid his head back against the mattress, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No chance of that sir grumps a lot.” You responded matching his tone while you pulled the blanket up to your chin curling up into the fetal position your back to him.

The two of you sat in silence for a while until you couldn’t take the lights and sounds coming from the city outside. Rolling to your other side you heard a grumble about the bed moving from the other side of the pillow wall. You put your hand on the pillow by your head to squish it down.

“Pst! Buck?” You whisper.

“What?” He gritted out, not wanting to talk right now having enough trouble getting to sleep in a normal situation.

“Did you know that geese have teeth? They are so cute.” This is where your mind decided to go to get your mind off what was awaiting you in the morning? Wow.

He says your name in an annoyed tone. “It is 3 in the morning. Go to fucking sleep.” His hand grasped your wrist and removed it from the pillow you were squishing down.

“Do you not like geese?” You questioned his clear annoyance. But there was no answer from him, just a sigh. “Bucky what do you have against geese?”

Suddenly a pillow flies at your face. “Shut up. Go to bed. For the love of god we have to be up in 2 hours.”

You grab the pillow and fling it back at him causing you to laugh at his dumbfounded face not expecting it to come back at him so hard. Instead of hitting you again bucky threw it back between the two of you and effectively put a stop to you trying to ungrump him.

One day you would get him to laugh. One day.


End file.
